Retirement Doesn't Mean You're too Old
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Devin, a police interceptor, becomes retired. He goes to a new owner and a Challenger takes his place. But something that happened years before can only be solved by Devin and Devin alone.


I have finally started working on this story so here's the intro first. Enjoy!

I do not own Jeep Cherokee or Ford Crown Victoria.

* * *

Red, white, and blue lights flashed through the air. They were mine. My name is Devin and I'm a Ford Crown Victoria. I have been a police interceptor for a long time now. My driver, Henry, has been the perfect driver for me. He knows I'm alive just from the little things I do. We are an inseparable team from the beginning. And right now, we were chasing a stolen car speeding down the highway. Very dangerously.

_'Henry, come in. Over.'_ The radio crackled to life. It was another officer.

"Henry here. What do you need?"

_'All other officers disabled due to traffic hazard. You are on your own for now. Stand by.'_

"Message received, understood. Over and out." Henry signed off.

"Well, buddy, just you and me for now. Let's catch this guy!"

I nodded and drove faster. The thief seemed to drive recklessly. I on the other hand, drove perfectly. Dodging cars and gaining speed. I just caught up with the suspect.

"Pull over now!" Henry yelled through a megaphone out my window. The driver kept going. A gunshot echoed and a bullet whizzed past my hood. I dodged it. There was one more person in that vehicle!

Henry took out a pistol and shot at the stolen cars' tires. He got it and it popped. The car spun out of control and flew in a ditch. But he still wasn't done! He struggled to drive out behind him as he crawled up the little hill and back onto the road, the flat tire flapping around.

"Pull over now!" Henry yelled again. The car started to slow down I didn't trust them though. All this time of trying to get away and now they slow down? The slowed down just enough that their rear tire was aligned with my front tire. The swerved into me and tried to knock me off the road! They dented my fender and tried to push me. I did my best to drive straight.

"Requesting backup!" Henry yelled into the radio.

_'All units still down from traffic hazard. I will update when backup is ready.' _The officer replied.

I pushed on the cars' tire and spun him out again. Henry popped his front left tire and the car spun out. In return, I got a bullet hole in my trunk. I braked and spun around to stop the driver.

_'Traffic hazard clear. Three units are on their way.'_ The officer said.

"If we'll need them anymore by then..." Henry muttered to himself.

The driver spun into the ditch. This time he didn't try to escape with the car. The driver got out and fled.

"Suspect fleeing vehicle. Chasing him down." Henry said through the radio. He stopped me near the car and ran after the man. I closed my door and chased after too. Henry was losing him through the traffic and grass, but I caught up. I bumped into the man and gently held him down with my tire.

"Good job." Henry said as I removed my tire. Breathing heavily, he handcuffed the man on my hood and shoved him in my backseat.

"Now lets go check on the other guy." Henry said and I opened my door for him.

I drove through the thick grass until I came upon the wrecked stolen car. The guy was unconscious in the vehicle. Henry pulled him out and began to handcuff him on the ground.

_'Units close. Any info on make or model on vehicle?'_

I honked my horn. Henry couldn't hear the radio through the closed doors and didn't have the mic on him.

Henry dragged the unconscious body over to me and put him in the back too.

"Did the radio go off?" Henry asked. I honked my horn again. Twice. We did a thing where two beeps means 'yes', and one means 'no'.

"Repeat message please." Henry said.

_'Any info of make or model on vehicle? Units close.'_

"Vehicle is a 2010 green Jeep Cherokee." Henry responded. Henry sat there and waited for the backup to arrive. I could hear sirens far off.

"They're here." Henry stated. Three cop cars came and parked by the stolen vehicle. Henry got out and talked with the officers on what happened.

"Go back to the station. We'll take care of those guys and this vehicle. You've done enough for us." An officer said. Henry nodded and an officer helped him switch the suspects from me to another cruiser. Henry and I then headed home.

"I'll get you fixed up before we head back to the station." Henry told me. "You deserve it."

I felt relieved. That bullet in my trunk and my dented fender really hurt, but I had done my best to ignore the pain.

* * *

Well, here it is! You guys voted for each poll answer so I guess I'm putting up both stories. I don't have time now, but I will try to get the unnamed story up while thinking on what to name it haha. Leave a review? They make me happy! ^^


End file.
